


Clarity

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never saw him clearly until he was out of sight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahtzee63**](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/)

I never saw him clearly until he was out of sight.

From the start, I never saw him as more than one of Sydney's closest friends. Someone she cared for deeply and would be devastated if anything happened to him. I took it upon myself to ensure that his investigation into Danny's death did not bring harm onto Sydney or himself, even going so far as to kidnap and beat him.

Throughout his ordeals at my hands and mine and Sydney's enemies I never saw Will beyond him being Sydney's friend.

It wasn't until he entered the Witness Protection program that I started to see him more clearly. To actually see Will the man and not Will, Sydney's friend. Things I already knew about him, such as his tenacity and determination, his courage and the hidden strength he revealed as he coped with situations that would break another man, took on a different light once I started seeing beyond his worth as Sydney's friend.

I found myself missing him. Not because he was one of my few links to Sydney but because of who he was. The person I got to know through the guise of Sydney's friend. I missed watching the way his mind work, his shear stubbornness and determination when he was on the trail of a story or a project for the CIA. His courage as he held out his arm for me to inject him with heroin and told me that he was scared, eyes not flinching away from mine as he did what needed to be done to save himself and to protect Sydney.

And only when he was gone, did the idea lurking in the back of my mind gel into something real. Of taking that keen mind and turning it towards learning the game I had spent years playing; to personally train Will to become an agent.

Only when he was gone did I started to clearly see Will.


End file.
